Surprise!
by vampiregurl97
Summary: This is in Twilight wherre the Cullens, not even Alice, knew Edward was with Bella Already kissing ehr and her official boyfriend so what happens when they see him and Bella by the lockers? One shot!


**(Ok, so I was falling asleep when I got this idea about the Cullen's not knowing anything about Edward and Bella but Edward and Bella are together. This is from 3rd persons POV because it kind of has to be so that you can hear what the Cullen's and Bella are thinking. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED THINGS!!!)**

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were walking down the hallway at school going to their 7th period class. They hadn't heard much about Edward for the past week so they were all confused by that fact. All of the sudden Alice said "Stop" and they all turned to look at her.

She was looking at the lockers for the junior's.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked worried and she grabbed their heads and turned them to the lockers and they all gasped at what they saw. It was their brother Edward with the new girl that they knew he didn't like, Bella. But it seemed as if they were very, very good friends from a distance. She was leaning against the lockers with both of his hands on either side of her.

They were both laughing and doing all kinds of flirty stuff like winking and fluttering her eyelids.

"So, I'll pick you up at 7?" Edward asked Bella completely oblivious to his siblings staring at them with open mouths and wide eyes.

"Sure" Bella answered and then added "That was the plan after all… where are we going?" she asked and Edward grinned.

"To watch a movie and then I'm taking you to dinner" he answered winking and she rolled her eyes.

"What movie and restaurant?" she asked

"I'm not telling" he replied smirking.

"I'm going to find out sooner or later" she answered and he just grinned.

"Maybe, or maybe you never will" he said smiling showing his teeth and she rolled her eyes again.

"Ha ha, very funny" she answered and he laughed again.

"You know it is" he said and leaned down to kiss her.

Emmett smiled hugely and said "Eddie's finally getting somewhere" Jasper was still in shook, Alice was smiling just like Emmett, and Rose was glaring at them.

"Oh, they have a date" Alice said and her and Emmett laughed.

"I'll pick you at 7" he said imitating Edward's voice.

"Of course you will" Alice answered imitating Bella's voice and they laughed again.

"And how did we not know about this?'" Jasper asked already recovered from the shook. He and Emmett were both upset that he had kept this from the entire family, and a little surprised that he had kept a secret without anyone finding out.

Rosalie just shook her head annoyed "What is he thinking?! He can't have a human girlfriend, she would find too much about him" she said angry and they all frowned besides Alice who just rolled her eyes.

"Please, let him have his fun… he can't seem to take his hand's of her… no wonder he's been hunting so much lately" she said annoyed that she hadn't seen this.

"How did you not see this?" Emmett asked and she shrugged.

"I've been busy looking for other things besides Edward" she said exited. There was going to be a huge sale for D&G on Saturday that she had to go to.

"Come on, I'll walk you to gym" Edward said after breaking away and Bella smiled. He put his arm around her waist and they walked away to the other side of the building.

"Awe, that's so cute, no wonder we never see him at school, or at home, or anywhere for that matter" Alice said and laughed when she saw Emmett with his phone out.

"Did you record everything?" Alice asked and he nodded.

"With full volume" he answered proud of himself and they grinned at each other.

"Come on, we're going to be late" Jasper said and they all walked to class.

Later that day after school was over the Cullen's were waiting by the Volvo when they saw their brother walk by with Bella walking her to her car.

"I'll see you later, drive safe please" Edward said and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I can make it home alive" Bella answered.

"Knowing you, it is a challenge" Edward said grinning and opened the door for her while he kissed her and then closed it.

He walked back to his car where he instantly got in not even paying attention to his siblings

Edward's POV

I got in my car and waited for everyone to get in wanting to race home to go hunt and then see my Bella again. My phone suddenly vibrated and I looked down confused as if who could be sending me a text message.

I took it out and instantly flipped it open when I saw Bella's caller ID.

I found my phone!!! (: she texted and I laughed. She had lost it 2 days ago and never found it again.

Where was it? I asked feeling amused.

LOL, under my car seat… it started vibrating under me when Charlie called!!! ;D Only Bella could loose a phone under her seat and find it that way. She was so cute, I was barely aware of my family sitting behind me watching me curiously.

Only you my Bella, I think I'll have to find you something to hang it on so you don't loose it again

Haha, vary funny Edward, it's not that bad… lots of people lose their phones.

Ok, hey, I have to go , see U l8tr

K, luv U bye

Luv U 2

I put my phone away as I entered my house thinking about Bella.

"Hey mom and dad" I said as I was getting ready to bolt up to my room. Suddenly Emmett and Jasper took my arms and threw me on the couch.

_You're not going anywhere mister- Emmett_

_You have some explaining to do- Jasper_

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, what could they want from me.

"Guys, should we show Edward our little homemade video?" Emmett asked. I narrowed my eyes when ii heard them all singing the star spangle banner in Latin and they smiled as Esme and Carlisle came in the room.

"Ok, here it is" Emmett said as he hooked his phone on the computer. I stared confused as I saw Alice and Emmett talking but then I gasped when I saw Bella and I by her locker with me with my hands pressed on either side of her.

_Oh my, Edward! - Carlisle_

_My son finally has a girl- Esme_

_You don't know how surprised we were-Jasper_

_Haha that was funny- Alice_

_Go eddy go- Emmett_

_Idiot- Rosalie_

Great, how was I supposed to explain to them about my human girlfriend who knew my secret? Rose was sure to kill me now, oh well; I could take her as long as I got to keep my love.

I groaned when I heard the volume turn up and I could hear myself talking with Bella.

"_So, I'll pick you up at 7?" _

"_Sure, that was the plan after all… where are we going?" _

"_To watch a movie and then I'm taking you to dinner" _

"_What movie and restaurant?" _

"_I'm not telling" _

"_I'll find out sooner or later"_

"_Maybe, or maybe you never will" _

"_Ha ha, very funny"_

"_You know it is"_ I groaned again when I saw myself lean down to kiss her. How did I not notice them standing there?

"_Eddie's finally getting somewhere" _I heard Emmett say and I rolled my eyes

"_Oh, they have a date" _

"_I'll pick you at 7" _

"_Of course you will" _

I growled when they started imitating us and they laughed.

Then I saw myself finally stop kissing her and I smiled.

"_And how did we not know about this?" _

"_What is he thinking?! He can't have a human girlfriend, she would find too much about him"_ I frowned at this part. She already knew everything about me, and the family.

"_Please, let him have his fun… he can't seem to take his hand's of her… no wonder he's been hunting so much lately"_

"_How did you not see this?" _

"_I've been busy looking for other things besides Edward" _

"_Come on, I'll walk you to gym" _

"_Awe, that's so cute, no wonder we never see him at school, or at home, or anywhere for that matter" _

The video finally ended and everyone was staring at me and I knew that if I were able to I would be as red as an apple now.

"Umm" was all I was able to say before Emmett and Jasper started laughing with Alice.

"Cant take your hands of her huh?" Emmett asked and I growled.

"Edward, are you crazy, she can find out!" Rosalie yelled and I bit my lip.

"Wait, she doesn't know, does she?" She asked and I looked at my hands.

"Well, you see, about that…" I trailed of before I was suddenly being attacked by Rose.

"Are you crazy? How could you tell her?" Rose yelled.

"I didn't tell her, she has friends up in La Push" I answered and they stared at me confused.

"Her friend is Jacob Black, Emphrian's grandson" I said emphasizing every word until she calmed down a bit.

"Great, so one of those dogs's told her… and now we're going to kill her" she said getting up headed to the door. All her thoughts were centered on how she would kill her.

Suddenly all I saw was red in my vision as I growled as I lunged at her and she fell on the floor.

"Ahh!" she yelled as I held her down. Emmett quickly took me off of her and growled at me.

"Rosalie, you will not touch a single hair on her" I growled and she hissed.

"So what, the girl's more important now?" she asked glaring and I growled back.

"Rosalie, you will not touch Bella" Carlisle ordered and I smiled smugly while she narrowed her eyes.

"She knows our secret, she could expose us" She hissed back and I rolled my eyes.

"If she wanted to expose us she would have done it 3 weeks ago" I said and suddenly shut my mouth when I realized what I just said.

"She's known for 3 weeks?!" She yelled and I but my lip again.

"Wait, so you've been with her for 3 weeks?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Maybe" I said and finally Esme spoke coming out of shook.

"When can we meet her?" She asked exited that I finally found someone to love.

"Umm, I don't know" I said. I hadn't thought about it yet… I knew she wouldn't be scared but still.

"Why not today, you are going out later after all… where you are going" Alice asked exited to have a new friend.

"Like I said, to the movies and then I'll get her something to eat" I said and they nodded.

"Ok, bring her hear before you leave" Alice said simply and I sighed as I saw the image of me showing Bella around the house that was now clear in her head.

"Fine, I'll call her" I said and they all nodded and I groaned when they crowed around me. I pressed speed dial and waited for it to start ringing.

"Wow, she's even on speed dial" Rose muttered sarcastically.

"Hello" Bella answered.

"Hey Bella" I said and turned to see Emmett imitating me.

"Oh, hi Edward" she said exited. I smiled and my family grinned.

"Hey, umm, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house before we go out today?" I asked and she paused for an instant.

"Does your family know?" she asked and they all rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, they kind of saw us by your locker today after bio" I said grimacing and I laughed as I could picture her blushing.

"And you didn't notice that how?" she asked confused and I sighed.

"I wasn't paying attention to them" I said and she laughed.

"Ok, I'll come over… what time?" she asked and I thought for a minute.

"How about at 6, so that we have an hour" I asked not wanting to be late.

"Ok, cool, I'll see you then" she said and I smiled.

"Ok" I answered briefly annoyed that my whole family was right behind me.

"Oh, we still have to finish that biology paper for tomorrow" she said and I groaned remembering.

"Ok, then I'll see you at 5" I said and she laughed.

"Ok, I'm going to go cook dinner for Charlie, see you, I love you" she said and I smiled right along with Esme and Alice.

"Ok, by, love you too" I said and hung up.

"Awe" Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

"You might as well corner me for all you did" I said and they all laughed. I looked at my watch and noticed I had half an hour until I had to pick Bella up so I ran to my room to listen to music.

After I looked at my watch I ran to my car to go pick Bella up.

I drove to her house thinking about how it would go with her meeting my family but as soon as I parked outside her house she opened the door and ran to my car.

Bella's POV

I got in the Volvo to find my god like prince charming waiting for me smiling. I buckled up and leaned across the seat to kiss him quickly before he started driving.

I was very quiet thinking about how well it would go with his family. I hoped they would like and approve of me. I had changed into my blue shirt Edward loved so much with jeans and flats. We arrived quickly at his house and I bit my lip as he opened the door for me.

"So you're not nervous around me, but you're nervous to meet my family?" he asked shaking his head.

"That's different" I said smacking his perfect chest playfully and he chuckled as he opened the door for me.

**(Practically what happened in Twilight when he first got there up to the point where they are in his room after he attacked her but Alice and Jasper didn't come in)**

Edward quickly positioned me so that I was sitting on his lap and I blushed while he smiled.

"We should work on that easy" he said and I sighed.

"Great" I said sarcastically but we quickly got to work.

After about 10 minutes, thanks to Edward, we got finished with the 3 page essay and we still had half an hour till we left so I snuggled up next to Edward.

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me and I put my arms around his neck while he put his around my back to hold me tight.

He quickly leaned flipped us so that I was straddling his waist and it continued like that for another 10 seconds when I heard someone gasp and others snicker that I pulled away to see Edward's entire family at the door.

Emmett and Alice looked amused, Jasper looked shocked, Rosalie looked disgusted, and Carlisle and Esme looked embarrassed but happy.

"Nice" Emmett finally said pointing at me and I blushed as I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair to make it less of a mess and straightened my clothes out.

Suddenly Emmett and Alice burst out laughing and Edward snickered. I turned to glare at him and he quickly pressed his lips together but I kept glaring at him and he instantly stopped smiling.

"Ha, don't think I don't know you did it on purpose" I hissed at him and he gulped while I grinned smugly.

"Oh you are going to get it" I whispered in his ear making everyone laugh and Edwards's eyes widened.

"We'll leave now, we just wanted to tell you two that you were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago" Alice said and I looked at Edward who bolted up as he took my hand and we ran at his speed to the car.

**The End**

**If you want to make a chapter of this story e mail me and ill give it to 3 people if they want to continue it and then post it here because I will not continue after this.**


End file.
